


PART THREE: Simon - The Walking Dead 250 word One-shots

by SimonsSavior



Series: Simon - The Walking Dead - One Shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sanctuary, Simon being adorable, Smut, saviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: A third collection of Simon one-shots inspired by prompts.Some smutty, some cute, some funny, some AU.





	1. I Might Have Had A Few Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help doing more of these 250 word prompts! They're super fun and quick to write when I'm stuck on my longer fics. Hope you guys enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!

“I might have had a few shots.” You mumble.

Simon huffs gently, and knowing him, is gazing at you in that way that only _he_ does – an eyebrow raised and a smirk hidden under his mustache. If you weren’t leaning against Arat with your eyes closed you’d know for sure. “Looks like more than a few…” He chuckles and you feel him wrap a strong arm around you.

“She’s all yours.” Arat mutters, practically passing you to him.

You sway unsteadily on your feet but Simon holds you up. Opening your eyes you catch sight of Arat turning down the hallway away from Simon’s room. “Bye Arat!” You call out.

“Shh.” Simon urges; you haven’t considered that it’s the middle of the night and other Saviors are probably trying to sleep.

“ _Sorry Simon_.” You whisper.

Simon closes the door, and then – quite abruptly – wraps his other arm underneath you and carries you to the bed, bridal style.

“Oh, Simon,” You giggle as he places you on the bed and you pull him on top of you, burying your face in his neck. “Mm, you smell good.” You place soft kisses against his warm skin, but after a moment he pulls away grasping your wrists and pinning them above you.

“You’re drunk.” He muses with raised eyebrows.

“Nope.” You frown.

Simon chuckles. “You need to sleep it off, sweetheart.” And he leans down, placing a single kiss on your forehead before releasing your wrists and lying down beside you.

“Goodnight, Simon.”


	2. You Can't Die

“You can’t die. Please don’t die.” You plead repeatedly as you lean over Simon’s body; applying hard pressure to the bullet wound in his abdomen.  You’re not sure if the stray bullet had been from their side or yours, but Simon had been trying to reach you when he got hit; the pain sending him sprawling across the tarmac. He’d managed to drag himself behind his truck to avoid further gunfire, which is exactly where you’d found him before he’d lost consciousness.

You catch sight of Dwight ducking behind vehicles, making his way toward you and narrowly avoiding being caught in the crossfire between The Saviors and the group of assholes you’d encountered on the road; the kind of people that are beyond saving.

“Dwight what do I do? _What do I do_?” Tears stream down your cheeks as Simon’s blood seeps between your fingers.

Dwight takes a deep breath. “Just stay calm. Focus. Help me get him in the truck, we’ll high tail it outta here back to The Sanctuary. Carson can fix him up but we gotta go _now_.”

“Can he?” You gaze hopefully at Dwight, tears clouding your vision.

Dwight bites his bottom lip. “I don’t know, but he’s all we got.”

* * *

Simon rolls his head to look at you as you enter the room. “Simon?” You whisper, anxiously.

Carson glances at you and clears his throat, “I’ll be outside.”

“Are you-” You swallow hard, taking Simon’s hand in yours.

“Doc say’s I’ll be aces…” He smiles.


	3. Are You Done With That?

“Are you done with that?” Simon questions, leaning over the table and gazing quite hopefully at your half-eaten portion of tonight’s dinner.

You sigh, pushing grains of rice across your plate before dropping your fork. “Sure. Help yourself.”

Simon drags the plate across the table and frowns at you. “You okay?”

“Um, yeah.” You lie with a nod of a your head, ignoring the nauseas feeling in your stomach. The last thing Simon needs is to be as worried as you are. Simon eyes you curiously as he eats. “What?” You snap, not meaning to sound quite so abrupt.

“Something’s been eating away at you for days,” he points the fork accusingly in your direction. “If something’s wrong I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

“Nothing is wrong.” You protest.

Simon sighs, dropping the fork onto the plate and leaning back in his chair. “If I did something-”

“You did...” You mumble, not thinking your reply through properly.

“Well enlighten me.” He Huff’s irritably.

“I didn’t mean...” You look away from him, twisting your fingers nervously.

Simon leans forward and grasps your restless hands, instantly calming your unease. His hands are big and warm and squeeze yours gently. “Talk to me.” You look up to find him staring at you with a look of genuine concern.

You take a deep breath, terrified of Simon’s reaction but knowing realistically, you’ll have to tell him sooner or later. He smiles reassuringly as you gaze at him. “Simon, I think I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this is the second "Simon I'm pregnant" prompt I've done... Perhaps I'll do a proper oneshot if anyone wants me to!


End file.
